vietnamwarfandomcom-20200214-history
UAZ-469
]] The UAZ-469 is an all-terrain vehicle manufactured by UAZ. It was used by Soviet and other Warsaw Pact forces, as well as paramilitary units in Eastern Bloc countries. In the Soviet Union, it also saw widespread service in all state organizations that needed a robust off-road vehicle. Standard military versions include seating for seven personnel. The UAZ-469 was introduced in 1973, replacing the earlier GAZ-69. The UAZ-469 presented two great advantages: It was able to drive in virtually any terrain and it was very easy to fix. The UAZ-469 reached legendary status for its reliability and off-road ability. The vehicle was not available for purchase by the public, but many were sold as surplus to private owners. ]] Modifications include a basic UAZ-469B with ground clearance of 220 mm, and a specialized military UAZ-469, with ground clearance increased to 300 mm. Since 1985, due to new industry designation standards, they were renamed: the UAZ-469 became the UAZ-3151, while the UAZ-469B became the UAZ-31512. Manufacture of UAZ-31512 for the Russian Army continues, while the manufacture for civilian market is discontinued due to new emission standards. However, the currently manufactured UAZ Hunterhttp://www.uaz.ru/eng/models/hunter/ is only an updated version of old UAZ-469B. Reliability issues Although the UAZ has proven to be a reliable 4x4, there have been a few problems with the car’s reliability that have slightly hurt its reputation. The transmission of the original 469 has been known to have problems when not maintained properly (as the owners manual dictates). Another major problem within Russia has been the production of counterfeit parts made out of cheap metals. Furthermore, the 90s (after the fall of the Soviet Union) saw a significant decline of quality in the assembly of UAZ vehicles as the company struggled to survive and could not afford to pay the salaries of its employees. Other problems have been encountered with the modernization of the vehicle, as many of the new electrical and cosmetic parts have been of poor quality. To combat these problems, and return the reliability and dependability of UAZ vehicles to their former standards, the UAZ Company has recently introduced a new quality control system which has reduced the number of UAZ vehicles with defects arriving in showrooms around the world. An episode of Jeremy Clarkson's Motorworld featured a Vietnamese UAZ-469, though it was not identified as such, where the transmission malfunctioned, among other problems.Vietnam: the worst car in the world - Motorworld - BBC autos Jeremy Clarkson's Motorworld TopGear on Youtube (Uploaded December 19, 2008) Appearances in media A contraband UAZ-469, referred to as a 'bobik', figures centrally in the second half of the 1994 Lionel Davidson thriller Kolymsky Heights . In the game Battlefield Vietnam, a machine-gun armed UAZ-469, simply referred to in the game as 469, is the main 4x4 vehicle of both the North Vietnamese Army and Vietcong. Specifications ;Engine: 2,450 cc petrol, in-line 4-cylinder, water cooled, at 4000 rpm, at 2200 rpm ;Fuel: 76-octane petrol, tank capacity is 78 litres ;Transmission: 4-speed manual gearbox, 2-speed transfer shift, 4-wheel drive ;Front axle: Live axle with leaf springs, drum brakes ;Rear axle: Live axle with leaf springs, drum brakes ;Dimensions and weights: * Empty weight with fuel: * Max. gross weight: * External dimensions (length/width/height): x x * Wheelbase: * Tread front/rear: / * Ground clearance: * Tyre size: 215 SR 15 * Wheel size: 6Lx15 See also * Willys MB, the US vehicle of World War II. Other resemblance can be found in Jeep CJ, Jeep Wrangler. * Beijing BJ212 References External links *UAZ 469 photos and history *UAZ company *UAZ owners group *Italian owners group *UAZ tuning Gallery *Video of Tuned UAZs in extreme off-road *Video of stock UAZ from Poland *Instruction Manual Category:Military vehicles of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet automobiles Category:Military Light Utility Vehicle Category:UAZ Category:Military vehicles of Russia Category:Cars of Russia Category:Military equipment of the Vietnam War ar:يو أي زي - 469 be:УАЗ-469 cs:UAZ-469 de:UAZ-469 es:UAZ-469 it:UAZ 469B hu:UAZ–469 mn:УАЗ-469 ja:UAZ-469 pl:UAZ 469 ru:УАЗ-469 fi:UAZ-469 uk:УАЗ-469 vi:UAZ-469